cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Freakshow
Overview The Freakshow are an enemy group in City of Heroes and City of Villains. Background Guns and drugs have long gone hand in hand with crime, and no gang of criminals exemplifies this fact more than the Freakshow. Started as a typical street gang over a decade ago, the Freakshow has evolved (or devolved, if you prefer) into one of the most feared and hated criminal organizations in Paragon City. The Freakshow is no ordinary street gang; although it operates much like any other pack of hoodlums, it has one advantage other gangs would (and have tried to) kill for: super powers. Normally a group like the Freakshow would never have access to the kind of power enhancing chemicals that have today become a staple of their daily diet nor the hardware and weaponry with which they festoon their bodies. Unfortunately for the rest of the city, fortune decided to smile upon the Freakshow one fateful night. The gang hijacked an armored truck transporting experimental drugs for Crey Industries. Never ones to shy away from trying new and potentially lethal drugs, some of the members decided to try out the truck's contents on themselves. The drug in question was an experimental physical booster program developed for the military. The compound warped and expanded their bodies over the period of just a few hours, giving them superhuman physical attributes, incredible pain tolerance and a powerful narcotic buzz. It also allowed them to expand their own abilities beyond the physical boost the serum provides. Cybernetic enhancements are a relatively new and untested innovation, and few people's bodies can handle the experimental limb and organ replacements. The regenerative properties the super serum provides allow Freakshow members' bodies to handle the implants with relative ease. Once the Freakshow realized this they wasted no time in ‘cybering up.’ It was at this point that a true leader stepped forward from the Freakshow's ranks. One of its founders, who calls himself simply Dreck, had long been the brains behind the operation and decided it was time his rank of President became official. He had to beat down two dozen other challengers to seize the position, but once he'd established supremacy Dreck finally gave the Freakshow the vision it needed to press forward. Dreck and the Freakshow began to preach a philosophy of rage unleashed. They tapped into feelings of impotence; particularly among young twenty-something men who had ‘good jobs’ that offered no hope or joy. Young men who wanted to lash out at the world because they couldn't find it within themselves to find meaning. They were looking for someone, anyone to provide that meaning and, unfortunately, a number of them turned to a man named Dreck. While they seem to have no central base of operations, their activities recently are more organized than previously. In some dangerous parts of the city, they have a dread influence over whole neighborhoods. They also seem to have access to new and more deadly cyberware enhancements, making them a more deadly threat than ever. The Freakshow seem to have made their headquarters in "Carnival Town", which is in a wasted area of Crey's Folly. They have also set up a base of operations on Sharkhead Isle. Villain Types Minions Freak Buckshot The dregs of Freakshow society, the Freaks are newbies who haven't earned their metal yet. They have to prove themselves by using axes, bats, guns, and anything else they can get their hands on to cause as much damage as possible. Powers Freak Chopper The dregs of Freakshow society, the Freaks are newbies who haven't earned their metal yet. They have to prove themselves by using axes, bats, guns, and anything else they can get their hands on to cause as much damage as possible. Powers Freak Gunner The dregs of Freakshow society, the Freaks are newbies who haven't earned their metal yet. They have to prove themselves by using axes, bats, guns, and anything else they can get their hands on to cause as much damage as possible. Powers Freak Slammer The dregs of Freakshow society, the Freaks are newbies who haven't earned their metal yet. They have to prove themselves by using axes, bats, guns, and anything else they can get their hands on to cause as much damage as possible. Power Mad Freak Buckshot Mad Freaks have earned their Excelsior Feeder, a device that pumps the drug directly into their bloodstream. That makes them stronger and tougher than humanly possible, as well as more than a little bit crazy. Powers Mad Freak Chopper Mad Freaks have earned their Excelsior Feeder, a device that pumps the drug directly into their bloodstream. That makes them stronger and tougher than humanly possible, as well as more than a little bit crazy. Powers Mad Freak Gunner Mad Freaks have earned their Excelsior Feeder, a device that pumps the drug directly into their bloodstream. That makes them stronger and tougher than humanly possible, as well as more than a little bit crazy. Powers Mad Freak Slammer Mad Freaks have earned their Excelsior Feeder, a device that pumps the drug directly into their bloodstream. That makes them stronger and tougher than humanly possible, as well as more than a little bit crazy. Powers Enforcer Smasher The Enforcers are what everyone thinks of when they hear the word Freakshow: dangerous punks with over-sized mechanical arms ending in nasty looking weapons. They are the true heart of the Freakshow, deadly in combat but not yet totally insane. Powers Metal Smasher The Metal Freak's devotion to the cause is obvious- he's had both arms replaced with robotic contraptions that are good only for destruction. He must rely on other Freaks to feed him, but in combat he is a whirling nightmare. Powers Enforcer Swiper The Enforcers are what everyone thinks of when they hear the word Freakshow: dangerous punks with over-sized mechanical arms ending in nasty looking weapons. They are the true heart of the Freakshow, deadly in combat but not yet totally insane. Powers Metal Swiper The Metal Freak's devotion to the cause is obvious- he's had both arms replaced with robotic contraptions that are good only for destruction. He must rely on other Freaks to feed him, but in combat he is a whirling nightmare. Powers Juicer Freak Juicers undergo a very specific and unusual cybernetic enhacement, one that sets them apartfrom all other Freaks and does strange things to their brains. A network of electrical wiring and emmiters allows the Juicers to shot forth great gouts of electrical energy that can devastate their foes. Powers Stunner Freak Stunners undergo a very specific and unusual cybernetic enhacement, one that sets them apartfrom all other Freaks and does strange things to their brains. A network of electrical wiring and emmiters allows the Stunners to immobilize even the strongest heroes for a short period of time. Powers Lieutenants Chief Smasher A combination of revolutionary fervor and massive doses of Excelsior allows the leaders of the Enforcers to completely ignore the effects of pain. This trait lets them keep on fighting when by all rights they should have dropped dead. Powers Champion Smasher These are the heroes of the Freakshow, devoted utterly to smashing the state and having a great time while they're doing it. They're totally without care or mercy; point them in the right direction (or even the wrong one) and mayhem ensues. Powers Chief Swiper A combination of revolutionary fervor and massive doses of Excelsior allows the leaders of the Enforcers to completely ignore the effects of pain. This trait lets them keep on fighting when by all rights they should have dropped dead. Powers Champion Swiper These are the heroes of the Freakshow, devoted utterly to smashing the state and having a great time while they're doing it. They're totally without care or mercy; point them in the right direction (or even the wrong one) and mayhem ensues. ''Powers Juicer Chief It takes some skill to control death dealing levels of electricity as they course through your nervous system, and Juicer leaders have that control. They can use their implants to generate massive balls of lightning. They're no fun in close combat either, as their punch packs a heck of an electrical wallop. Powers Stunner Chief It takes some skill to control death dealing levels of electricity as they cource through your nervous system, and Stunner leaders have that control. They can use their implants to fire bolts of electricity and even create fields of crackling lightning around their foes. Powers Meat Doctor Many of Dr. Vahzilok's talented but demented followers in Paragon City have been busted by the "superhero phenomenon". Some have found their way to Sharkhead Isle to ply their trade with the vast numbers of Freakshow sorting through the Crushes' junkyards. These sick surgeons are called the Meat Doctors. Powers Bosses Tank Swiper The fully armored, incredibly tough Tank Freaks are a rare breed indeed. As their name suggests, they're almost unstoppable in combat. The one ray of hope when confronting a Tank Freak is that their electronics are not always top of the line, leaving them vulnerable to energy attacks. Powers Tank Smasher The fully armored, incredibly tough Tank Freaks are a rare breed indeed. As their name suggests, they're almost unstoppable in combat. The one ray of hope when confronting a Tank Freak is that their electronics are not always top of the line, leaving them vulnerable to energy attacks. Powers Named Enemies Minions Shadow Freak The Freakshow as a group display a twisted kind of Darwinism in action. Only the strong have any privileges, and all the weak try to get stronger. Most do this by abusing Excelsior and cybernetics, but some try other methods regardless of the danger. These Freaks have turned to Arakhn's N Fragment technology, granting them some small ammount of Nictus power. Powers Sneaky Swiper Sneaky Freaks have been outfitted with a cloaking device to make them nearly undetectable. Combined with their deadly cybernetic weapons, these Sneaky Freaks are enemies to be reckoned with! Powers Lieutenants Slag Pile Metal Shift can summon Slag Golems to do his bidding. Powers Bosses Blahpunk Main Article: Blahpunk The Blahpunk's sonic implants have made them a new kind of threat. You have to wonder where they obtained the technology. Powers Noise Tank The Noise Tanks' sonic implants have made them a new kind of threat. You have to wonder where they obtained the technology. Powers Shadow Tank Freak For some Tank Freaks, turning their bodies into nightmarish steel-jacketed engines of destruction is enough, but for others it's only the beginning. They seek out any new technology they can find to make themselves more powerful and less human. The Shadow Tank Freak has turned to Arakhn's N Fragment technology, adding Nictus abilities to their already formidable powers. Powers Sneaky Tank Sneaky Freaks have been outfitted with a cloaking device to make them nearly undetectable. Combined with their deadly cybernetic weapons, these Sneaky Freaks are enemies to be reckoned with! Powers T3h R1k70-Fr34k Main Article: T3h R1k70-Fr34k Some Freakshow will try anything for a thrill, even using Rikti weapons. Some go even farther, and integrate alien Rikti technology into their cybernetic prostheses. Powers Metal Shift Metal Shift is a Freakshow but is also a priest of the Cult of the Shaper on Sharkhead Isle. The cult espouses a philosophy involving transformation of self - this easily fits into the Freakshow paradigm of self-modification. Powers Elite Bosses t3h S00p4rFr34k! Main Article: t3h S00p4rFr34k! The Superfreak was created by Doc Buzzsaw by implanting magically-imbued prosthetics into a Tank Freak. Now the Superfreak possesses necromantic abilities in addition to his formidable fighting powers. Powers Reconstruction Self Heal, +Resist (Toxic) All Freakshow have the ability to heal themselves. Metal Shift Metal Shift is a Freakshow but is also a priest of the Cult of the Shaper on Sharkhead Isle. The cult espouses a philosophy involving transformation of self - this easily fits into the Freakshow paradigm of self-modification. Powers Archvillains Clamor Eve Van Dorn has had a hard time finding friends as dedicated to violence as she is. For a while she found a home in the Council's previous regime, but she could only advance so far in such an organization. So she turned to the Freakshow. Under the name Clamor, Eve has had no trouble rallying other Freaks to her banner. Powers * Cybernetic Claw (Melee, Lethal) Bile Ralph Francesco was an early member of the nihilistic group that would later become the Freakshow. His experience as an army veteran made it inevitable that he would become one of the organization's top men. Because of this lofty position, Ralph was one of the first to undergo cybernetic augmentation. Henceforth, he became known only as Bile. Dreck Main Article: Dreck Born Daniel Watson, Dreck is the glue that holds the militantly independent Freakshow together. The Freaks may chafe at his orders, they may laugh at his haircut, but they all have to respect Dreck´s absolute lust for violence. Powers Named Bosses * Axel-F (Tank Swiper) * Axel F (Sonic Tank) * B4nKbUsTah (Tank Swiper) Found on Catch the Freakshow debtor before he skips town from Basse Croupier * Bash Fission (Tank) (CoV) * Big Marcus (Tank) * Bob Fuse-y (Tank Smasher) * ChAOs (Champion Swiper) * Circuit Breaker (Tank) (CoV) * Clamor Boi (Tank) * Crang (Tank Smasher) (CoV) * Crash (Tank Smasher) * Crunch (Tank Swiper) * Cutter (Tank Swiper) * Cybork (Tank Swiper) * Dap-Dap tha Deal-maka' (Champion Swiper) * Destructivator (Tank) * Devastation (Sonic Tank) * Doc Sneakmasta (Sneaky Tank) (CoV) * Eddie Crush (Tank) (CoV) * Enviro-life captain (Tank Swiper) * Freakshow Negotiator (Champion Swiper) * Free For All captain (Tank Smasher) * Freezeek (Tank Smasher) * Furious B (Tank)(CoV) * Hack Slash (Tank) (CoV) * Iron Hand (Tank Swiper) * Kamikaze Clyde (Champion Swiper) * Khem-Set (Tank) * Klang (Tank) * Lawless (Tank) * Lotus.xls (Tank Smasher) * Mad Maartin (Tank) * Mass Def (Champion Swiper) * Mass Tech captain (Tank Smasher) * Mekanik (Tank Swiper) * Mistah Static (Tank Swiper) * Pierce (Tank) * Prototype Tank Freak 3 * Punkadelic (Sonic Tank) * Radiophoic captain (Tank Smasher) * Raid Leader (Sonic Tank) * Rivets (Tank) * Saiba the Damaga (Tank) * Screamer (Sonic Tank) * Shatter (Tank) * Shriek (Sonic Tank) * Sputnik (Tank) * Stone Cold (Tank) * the Fuse (Tank Swiper) * the Oiler (Tank Smasher) * T3h PwNxx0rz (Tank Swiper) * T3h R0xx0R (Tank Smasher) (CoV) * Tanker Joe (Tank Smasher) * The Kerner (Juicer Freak) * The Turk (Tank) (CoV) * Tony 'T33-V33' Vashers (Tank Smasher) * Trenton (Tank) * Triz-Mez (Tank Swiper) * Weasel (Tank) * Zappa-Tistah (Juicer Chief) * Zig-Zig (Tank) Notes * The Mad Freak Slammer's Sledgehammer power description is currently bugged. It is currently the description of the Baseball Bat power. (This has been reported.) Category:Enemies